User blog:Rossendale2/Things That Will Never Be Added
Basically, this is a blog I made which lists all the things that Davidii2 will NEVER add to S303, and yet people keep on spamming about them. Feel free to post your own ideas in the comments section and I will add them here. I am tired and it's late, so for now there's just one thing, but I'll update soon. Still, help me widen this list guys (please :3)! But without further ado, here goes the list! #Saves - This is the numero uno thing that people spam about. Seroiusly, the comments and official forum suggestion is littered with requests - "Add save pl0x", "just one tool, it won't be so bad!", "fix the save button pl0x", "OMG, it's so annoying how evarytime I play S303 I need to do everything aghain, add save pl0x, it will be so kool!". And despite all the reminders/insulting/swearing/hate-messages they get (I have to admit, I was a writer of a couple of reminders), there's always MOAR! Seroiusly, seeing that next "Davidii should add save to this" comment makes me wanna cry... #Admin/VIP passes - Even though Davidii will NEVER EVER add something like this (notice - there are no 'additions' to his game such as badges and stuff), and to become a moderator/admin/whatever you need to be a friend of Davidii2's, or do something of note (maybe), and to be good in the game you need practice, tix/robux-loaded Robloxians still want to take the easy way and ask for Admin/VIP passes so they can easily catch up to veterans. Ugh. Also, good luck to people who try post these sort of suggestions. With Davidii2 being NBC, you'll surely win in the end. #Modernized items/tools/buildings - Okay, which S303 player hasn't at least once in their life seen some absolutely ridiculous suggestion like "I haz an ideah, let'z add gunz, it'll be so epikk and kool and I'll pleh S303 evere-deh if u add gunz!". Seriously, how many times do these people need to be told - Davidii wants to keep the Survival games REALISTIC. I mean, making pies and beef stews stranded on an island is abstract enough (and let's remember that the former were only added because Davidii2's friend asked for them) - we don't need friggin' guns and planes and drills and cakes that can be processed into portal guns (the last one is not even an exaggeration - it's a serious suggestion someone made on the official suggestions forum thread). #Votekicking - All right, first things first, I wanna come clean with you guys - there was a period of time when I thought votekicking would be an aweosme thing to add, because it would help mop up trolls and stuff, but now I see that a votekick would lead to more spamming. Let's take this example posted by trialtest and expanded on myself - say you were on a server which had a giant tribe with the majority of players in it. They could blackmail you into joining their tribe as a slave, and having to do everything for them without getting anything. And if you stepped out of line for one second, they could easily start a votekick and have you thrown out of the server, making you lose your precious items and skills. So, next time you see that troll dragburning your village and you're like "I wish there would be votekick for ppl like this", think about what would happen if this guy got a lot of noobs into his tribe and had control of the kicking. Category:Blog posts